1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shielded telecommunications connectors and in particular to a shielded patch panel including a shield coupler for connecting a cable shield to a telecommunications outlet shield.
2. Prior Art
Shielded telecommunication connectors and screened (e.g. shielded) cables are often used for telecommunications cabling at both a work area (i.e. user area) and a telecommunications closet. Currently available in the marketplace are shielded, high density patch panels for use in a telecommunications closet. None of these conventional patch panels, however, electrically connect the shield of the screened cable to the shield of the jack. As a result, the conventional screened patch panels do not comply with the transfer impedance requirements of ISO/IEC 11801.
Another drawback to conventional shielded patch panels is the difficulty in preparing the incoming cable for connection to the patch panel. Some cables are extremely difficult to prepare correctly for proper termination to the conventional screened patch panel. The typical method requires the outer jacket to be cut and removed without removing or damaging the cable inner shield or foil. The problem occurs in some types of cable where it is extremely difficult to remove the outer jacket without also removing the inner foil shield. When the inner foil shield is inadvertently removed, it regularly requires the installer to rework the cable preparation so that the cable can be properly terminated in the patch panel. This results in an increase in the installation time.